


VID: You'll Be Back (Sherlock/Moriarty)

by daasgrrl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The madness of King Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: You'll Be Back (Sherlock/Moriarty)

**Title:** You’ll Be Back (from _Hamilton_ by Lin-Manuel Miranda, sung by Jonathan Groff)  
**Length:** 3:18  
**Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
**Characters and/or pairings:** Sherlock/Moriarty  
**Warnings, kinks & contents:** Slash, canonical violence  
**Notes:** I blame [shadowfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfireflame), who first said “hey, have you heard about _Hamilton_ ”? and [clevermanka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka/), who followed up with, “I love this song, check it out”.

**Also at:** [tumblr](http://daasgrrl.tumblr.com/post/133036621175/title-youll-be-back-from-hamilton-by-lin-manuel).


End file.
